


Star Wars Pride

by MycroftRH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Fanart, Gen, Pride Parades, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures of various Star Wars characters, at Pride.  Some there willingly, some... for a given value of 'some' that means 'Obi-Wan'... less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bi Trans Ezra

Ezra at Pride, rocking a trans flag as a cape.  What’s that?  There are no pride parades on Lothal?  Well, there are now.


	2. Ace Trans Luke

Luke Skywalker enjoying the heck out of himself at a post-Return pride parade.  Because what’s the point of overthrowing an Empire if you can’t enjoy the freedom to be yourself?  (Also, the freedom to wear low-cut jeans.)


	3. Aroace Obi-Wan

Somehow, Anakin was able to convince Obi-Wan that going to a pride parade was _necessary_ for the _mission_ , Master.  Obi-Wan is pretty sure that draping him in flags was not necessary, and he is not enjoying this at all, not even a little bit, that wasn’t a smile, Anakin.  And if that glitter doesn’t wash out of his hair so help me _Force.  Anakin._


	4. Lesbian Ahsoka

Ahsoka’s pretty sure that Anakin bringing her along to a pride parade is the best decision he’s ever made as a master.  Also, paint just on the face is for the weak.  Step up your game, guys.


	5. Demi-bisexual Trans Anakin (supervised)

Anakin is really into Pride.  Like… _really._  It took him six hours to program a droid to make that outfit.  (That wasn’t the hard part, though.  The hard part was convincing Obi-Wan it counted as Jedi robes.)  Obi-Wan barely talked him out of finding a way to make his sabre light up rainbows.


	6. Demi-bisexual Trans Anakin (allowed to run amok)

This is why we don’t let Anakin out of the house alone.  …or with Ahsoka.  He did decide not to put on the feathery contraption he was considering when he realized that Ahsoka planned to show all the troopers exactly how their General was celebrating Pride.  Padme doesn’t need to be shown pictures - she’s the one who put on the demi body paint.


	7. Bi Han

Leia told him he wasn’t allowed to bring a blaster.  Han pointed out Luke brought his lightsaber.  Luke pointed out he left it in the Falcon.  Leia pointed out that Han was already going to look ridiculous enough trying not to trip over a scarf on every step.  Han pointed out that it was unfair for them to team up against him all the time, and requested that Chewie back him up.  Chewie pointed out that [noises in Shyriiwook] and the conversation was agreed complete.


	8. Kid Anakin, proud for his aroace Dads

Consider this to be in a happy AU where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan raise Anakin together, and their aroace asses take their Padawan to Pride.  Obi-Wan was vaguely appalled by the plan, but Qui-Gon thought it was a _great_ idea.  (Note: this one isn’t about Anakin’s orientation, just Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s.)


	9. Aroace Hera and Aro Pansexual Kanan

Kanan and Hera left the kids at Pride and came back to the ship to celebrate some queerplatonic alone time.  Hera does not regret letting Sabine paint on her lekku. She might regret it a little more later when she finds purple skin-paint smeared all over her flightsuit, though.


End file.
